Just Don't Go
by Dutchman89
Summary: CROSSOVER. Criminal Minds main /Reaper/Hannibal Lecter Quadrilogy. Gideon/Devil. ‘Just don’t go.’ If there was ever a novel written about the life of Jason Gideon, that should be the title.


**Title: **Just Don't Go  
**Author: **Slashydutchie  
**Fandom: **Criminal Minds (main) Crossovers: Reaper, Hannibal Lecter Quadrilogy  
**Pairing/character: **Gideon/The Devil  
**Rating: **FRM  
**Prompt: **Just don't go - by silentflux  
**Kink: **reunion sex  
**Notes/Warnings: **Slash, crossovers  
**A/N: **Originally written for the roundsofkink LJ comm, round 6.

'Just don't go.' If there was ever a novel written about the life of Jason Gideon, that should be the title. He tried not to think of all the times he'd thought it whenever he recognized something in someone, but now he was alone in a bar in some cold and snowy place Jason just couldn't keep the demons away.

Actually, he couldn't help but think as he sipped his Scotch, his memories outranked demons.

_ Soul Searching  
_

The case was bad, very bad. One of his first cases as a BAU agent and Jason had been thrown into the deep… it felt as if he was drowning already.

This particular unsub was just plain evil, they'd been able to tell that much from the crime scenes. A narcissist who, like most unsubs, didn't fit into any of the standard profiles. The Chesapeake Ripper, the newspapers called him.

Jason preferred to think of him as a cold hearted murderer. Unorganised while killing, almost opportunistic, but terribly organised afterwards judging from the way he'd taken his trophies. They were guessing the unsub was a doctor with a grudge or something like that, someone with medical training, but for all they really knew he might as well be a butcher with a book about anatomy.

That was the bad part about the job, not knowing things for sure. There was never anything tangible, just educated guesses. Jason didn't want to think about profiling that way. Knew he shouldn't, that it was something the general public who didn't understand the science behind it thought… but nights like these, there was just no escaping the feeling.

Well, maybe there was. He always had his good old friend Jack Daniels.

"Mind if I join you?"

Great. Just what he needed… actual company.

"Sure," Jason replied gruffly, glancing up into the almost too white smile of a tanned man. As the guy sat down, the profiler couldn't help but observe him. Well dressed, so he was either successful or tried to make it look that way. Black hair greying at the temples, so he probably wasn't terribly vain. Well, either that or he just realised it made him look even better. And the winning smile was still quite firmly in place.

Too late Jason realised the man had every reason to smile, as there was currently a BAU agent checking him out. Gideon quickly turned his attention to his glass, blushing, only to discover it was empty.

"A refill for my friend here," the stranger grinned at the bartender. "And I'll have the same."

Having the decency to mumble his thanks, Jason looked up into intense blue eyes.

"I'm Jason. Jason Gideon," he managed to choke out, extending his hand towards his new 'friend'.

"Jerry Belvedere," the man smiled, catching Jason's hand in a steady grip. His fingers lingered, almost caressing the profiler's hand. "And it's an absolute delight to meet you, Jason."

Exactly how they got from the bar to his hotel room, Jason couldn't remember. What he did remember was exactly how it felt when Jerry pushed him up against the wall, bodies rubbing against each other and lips locked in a searing kiss.

Powerful but gentle hands slipped down towards Jason's chest, undoing the buttons of his shirt and eagerly stroking the revealed skin. Gideon could do nothing but gasp as Jerry's skilled mouth pulled back from his lips to lavish its attention on his throat and collarbone. The man obviously had experience and would probably be able to satisfy the young profiler in ways he could scarcely imagine, but Jason couldn't help getting distracted. They were only fractions of seconds, but the moments his mind wandered to the case were enough to counter his arousal.

It didn't take too long for Jerry to figure this out. When he'd finished with the buttons his deft hand slipped down towards Jason's crotch only to discover almost no reaction. Curious blue eyes sought out Gideon's own.

"Something wrong, Jason?" Jerry's voice was genuinely concerned and Gideon found himself grateful for the lack of judgment. Most guys you picked up from a bar wouldn't be understanding at all. Then again, he'd known Jerry was special right away, there was just something about the guy…

"Not really… it's just… the job, you know? It…" Jason heaved a sigh. "Maybe you should just go, I'm sorry." The profiler shook his head and looked down, a little ashamed of himself.

"Well, I could do that," Jerry nodded, creating a little space between the two of them. "Or, I could stay right here and listen to you." He smiled and sat down on the bed, patting the spot beside him. "Come, sit down."

Stunned by this gesture, Jason obeyed. Jerry sure as Hell was something special. What kind of one night stand hung around after it had become obvious there would be no sex in it for them? Gideon felt a strong arm slip around his shoulders.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Jason looked into those amazing blue eyes again and felt all resistance he might have had melt away. Without another second's hesitation he poured out his heart to Jerry, entrusting him with every doubt and every feeling he had. Not just the current case, but also the FBI work in general. How much it pained him not to have any real certainties, not knowing whether they'd catch the guy even if it was only in the end. Things he'd never thought of admitting to even himself just came out of his mouth with ease and with every word he said… Jason felt a bit of the heavy burden he'd been carrying around lift.

"What it boils down to, I guess," he concluded, swallowing hard. "I want those bastards caught. This one and every single one after him."

"Well…" said Jerry, winning smile back in place for the first time since Jason had started talking. "That could be arranged."

_ Recognition  
_

It had worked.

Apparently a young agent by the name of Will Graham had unsuspectingly discovered the true identity of the Chesapeake Ripper. He was in the hospital now, together with the murderer, doctor Hannibal Lecter.

Unable to fight his curiosity Jason took a glimpse into the perpetrator's room. Just as he did, the man's eyes fluttered open. Intense blue.

With an audible gasp, Gideon turned around and practically ran from the hospital. When he stopped outside to think, it made sense. Of course you're going to see a bit of the Devil in serial killers and other monsters… which would only serve to make Jason even more determined to chase them.

That, and the knowledge that he'd catch them in the end.

_ Reunion  
_

Jason sighed and downed his Scotch, setting the glass back down onto the bar with slightly more force than necessary.

"Mind if I join you?"

The ex-profiler looked up with positive delight upon hearing that voice. When he was sure his eyes weren't deceiving him he jumped up from his barstool and dove into the smiling man's waiting arms, capturing his lips in an intense kiss.

"I don't care what you do… just don't go."

**A/N: **Not sure whether this'll cover the kink 100, but it just felt right this way.


End file.
